Dentro de cada historia trágica hay unos recuerdos felices
by inmyveiins
Summary: Derek recuerda cada uno de los detalles de como empezó a salir con Paige (PAige y Derek) es que casi no hay FF Daige y creo... Que tendría que haber más... Pésimo summary pero antes de mandarlo a la mierda leelo y después insultaloo RATED T por vocabulario


**Adivinad quien a vuelto?! Sii! Yo! Este monstruo que se hace llamar escritora de FF :')  
**

 **Veréis mis amores... Hace dos semanas me empecé a mirar Teen Wolf ( os dije que haría un ff de Teen Wolf ¬¬) y... Me encantó! Es más ya me he acabado la serie y la verdad mi capítulo preferido (uno de ellos) fue el de Derek y esa chica Paige... El flashback fue tan... *-* Amé ese capitulo así que se me a ocurrido hacer un oneshot sobre como Derek recuerda como empezaron a salir :) Aquí es como Braeden y Derek duerme ya que en oneshot que estoy escribiendo que colgaré pronto :)  
**

 _ **Casi me olvidoooo nada me pertenece salvo la trama de esta história todo lo demás está basado en la serie Teen Wolf...**_

 **Bueno no me enrollo más y** **os dejo aquí el oneshot :) Espero que no me odiéis por esta tortura :(**

* * *

 **Un recuerdo feliz dentro de una trágica historia:**

Braeden unió sus labios a los de Derek, Derek se separó de los suyos con rapidez. No podía besarla, no hoy. Ella le miró con una mirada interrogante y él con los ojos apagados y tristes se fue de allí sin dar una sola explicación, solo le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Salió corriendo de allí, quería ir al bosque, quería huir hacia la vieja destilería abandonada y esconderse allí pero no podía estaba en medio del desierto con Braeden en busca de Kate así que corrió y se sentó en un árbol seco que había al borde del camino/carretera.

Cada vez que besaba a una mujer un parte de él le dice que no siente ni la mitad de sentimientos que sentía con ella y se sentía mal por hacer tanto daño a las personas que lo conocían, se odiaba por ello. Normalmente podía fingir que estaba bien y ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía, ocultar su dolor y tristeza, su odio hacía si mismo. Pero hoy no... Hoy no podía.

Hoy hacía exactamente doce años que los labios de Paige tocaron los suyos, fue un beso lleno de fuerza, apasionado y lleno de deseo pero fue su primer beso aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a nadie. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, de ese día y todo lo que los había llevado a esa situación y también recuerda a la perfección las consecuencias de ese beso... Lo recuerda todo con lujo de detalles.

* * *

 _12 años antes (En 2003):_

 ** _Paige P.O.V:_**

Era un día de primavera yo me encontraba sentada en la mesa donde suelo almorzar yo sola, con el libro de historia intentando estudiar pero era incapaz de leer más de dos líneas seguidas. Mi cabeza estaba ocupada por Derek Hale, la estrella del equipo de baloncesto y el chico más arrogante y prepotente en el universo. Pero hay algo en él que me intriga desde el momento en que le dije mi nombre, su manera de hablar , su manera de moverse... La verdad es que no lo sé pero hay algo que despierta una curiosidad innata en mi. Y su presencia me hace sentir extraña, nerviosa y eso me desespera. Me tiene tan nerviosa y distraída que me e olvidado la comida en casa y me muero de hambre...

Entonces sentí una presencia en frente mío y cuando levanté la mirada, mi mirada se encontró con una mirada de suficiencia que me ponía histérica pero también era una mirada que me intrigaba y me incitaba a saber más sobre él esa mirada que hacía ir a mi corazón a mil por segundo. Allí delante mío no había otra persona que Derek. Y por una vez inicié yo la conversación pero no para decir algo agradable:

\- Pierdete, Derek...

Yo esperaba que con eso lograba que se fuera ya que desde le dije mi nombre hace tres días no me a dejado de seguir y como me hace sentir insegura lo quiero lo más lejos de mi posible pero no se da por vencido a veces se acerca a mi invadiendo mi espacio vital y tengo la sensación que logra escuchar los latidos de mi corazón o siente mi nerviosismo, pero sé que es una tontería así que lo descarto rápidamente.

Pero en lugar de irse, él se puso sus manos sobre las mejillas y abrió la boca con una falsa sorpresa, recordandome al cuadro "El Grito" y empezó a gritar provocando que todos los presentes nos miraran:

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Paige me a llamado por mi nombre! ¡No me a llamado ni arrogante prepotente ni idiota! ¿¡Quién eres y que has hecho con Paige!?

Noté como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y empecé a decir entre susurros:

\- ¡Idiota! No ves que nos están mirando...

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su cara:

\- Se nota que no te gusta ser el centro de atención...

Negué con la cabeza intentando hacer que el sonrojo desapareciera de mi rostro e volví a centrar la mirada en mi libro y le dije con cansada y desinteresada:

\- ¿No ves que intento estudiar?

Su sonrisa se ensachó y la picardia brillaba en sus ojos y notaba como esos ojos tan fascinantes podían leer a través de mi y él dijo:

\- Llevas al menos media hora en la misma página y tus ojos siempre se dirigen al mismo párrafo

Noté como la sangre fluía hacía mis mejillas y dejé escapar una sonrisilla nerviosa y empecé a tartamudear:

\- Yo... Em... La verdad... Es que... Em...

Entonces se inclinó sobre la mesa mirandome con la cara serie pero en su mirada que me fascinaba tenía una mirada arrogante y su nariz rozaba contra la mía mientras su aliento estaba chocando contra mis labios mientras hablaba:

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Tragué saliva y mi mirada bajó a sus labios, él se pasó la lengua por los labios y sin darme cuenta dejé escapar un gemido y él sonrió con autosuficiencia, se alejó de mí y me dijo:

\- Escucho tu corazón martillear contra tu pecho a gran velocidad... Puedo oler, puedo captar el deseo en ti...

Temiendo que mi voz me volviera a fallar como antes bajé mi mirada al libro otra vez e hice ver que él no estaba allí. Entonces escuché como sacaba algo de su mochila y la curiosidad me pudo y vi como me tendía una barra de cereales y le miré a los ojos con cautela y se la quité rápidamente él sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza. Yo mordí la barrita de cereales él me dijo en un tono dulce y agradable que no parecía el suyo solo lo había escuchado un par de veces una de ellas fue cuando se disculpó por ser un arrogante al conocernos:

\- Tenías hambre eh...

Yo sonreí tímidamente asentí levemente y él me dijo:

\- La próxima que necesites algo ya sea algo de comer, un libro para estudiar o lo que sea... Pídemelo sin vergüenza

Yo le miré sorprendida y le pregunté:

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

Él me contestó algo que me sorprendió muchísimo:

\- Prefiero que tú estés bien y yo morirme de hambre a que sea al revés...

Yo sonreí y la parte racional de mi cerebro me dijo que no hay posibilidad de que Derek Hale sintiera algo por mí y que seguramente solamente quiere añadirme a la lista de chicas que están locas por el jugador estrella de baloncesto pero por primera vez me dejé llevar por el corazón, por mis sentimientos y partí la barrita en una parte grande y una pequeña. La pequeña era parte mordida la mía y la grande para él. Esperando que cogiera la grande, me sorprendió cogiendo la pequeña y se la comió de un bocado. Me lo quedé mirando y él preguntó confundido:

\- ¿Que?

Yo contesté:

\- Porque has cogido la parte pequeña y mordida, tú necesitas comer más que yo

Él frunció las cejas con confusión y preguntó:

\- ¿Que dices? Estoy perdido...

A lo que contesté dudosa mordiendome el labio inferior mientras miraba mis manos la cuáles sujetaban aún la barrita temblaban ligeramente:

\- La verdad es que... Tal vez debería comer menos... Es que no se... Todas mis amigas, son mucho más guapas que yo, más simpáticas, más sociables...

Él frunció el ceño ahora estaba enfadado y posó sus manos sobre las mías:

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso?

No me puedo creer que yo esté desnudando mis sentimientos, dejando a la vista mis inseguridades y que él se esté preocupando por ellas y la verdad es que quiero parar de hablar pero no puedo:

\- Tal vez no hable mucho pero escucho lo suficiente y sé que dicen las "populares" como Kate Argent en los vestuarios, sé lo que piensan...

Él iba a decir algo más pero entonces llegó Frank un amigo de Derek y cogió la barrita de mis manos y se sentó junto a Derek y más tarde llegaron todos los demás y se sentaron en todos los sitios libros solo faltaba uno para sentarse creo que su nombre es Kevin y solo había un hueco muy pequeño entre un chico rubio llamado Jason y se intentó sentar entre nosotros y al final como yo estaba en el borde me caí de culo sobre el suelo y el se sentó donde yo estaba sentada y dijo con arrogancia:

\- Gracias rarita del chelo... Digo Paula...

Me levanté furiosa y frustrada al mismo tiempo cogí mi mochila del suelo, mi libro de historia y me fui no sin antes decirle a ese imbécil:

\- ¡Mi nombre es Paige no Paula! Estúpido muggle

Mientras me iba escuché una pequeña carcajada me giré y vi a Derek intentando aguantar la risa mientras sus amigos susurraban entre ellos confundidos. Al llegar a clase de química estaba yo sola me senté en mi lugar y esperé con ansias a que la clase terminará.

* * *

Cuando salí de clase junto a mis amigas vi a Derek y a sus amigos (muggles) caminar por el centro del pasillo y todas las chicas los miraban prácticamente babeando e incluyo a mis amigas, entonces dije:

\- Parad de babear de esa manera os deshidrataréis y por favor dejad de mirarlos así... Los gastaráis

Mi amiga, Hanna es la más inteligente de nosotras pero también la más salida dijo con voz emocionada:

\- Mataría porque uno de ellos viniera y nos hablará

Christina, otra de mis amigas dijo desilusionandola:

\- Hann sabes que eso no pasará... Ninguno de ellos se fijaría en una como nosotras

A lo que Annie contestó:

\- Eso ya lo sabemos pero dej...

Pero fue interrumpida por Rose quién decía de manera apresurada:

\- ¡Creo que viene hacía nosotras!

Al escuchar eso mi mirada se centró en las "estrellas del instituto" ví a Derek quién iba al frente, se dirigía hacía nosotras, Rose tenía razón. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y no sé porque eso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante y la cambié por un pequeño ceño fruncido a medida que se acercaban mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza y rapidez contra mi caja torácica y eso me asustaba porque nunca me a pasado algo como esto.

Cuando estaban frente a nosotras mis amigas parecía que les iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Después de un rato de silencio Derek dijo con una sonrisa en ladeada en su rostro:

\- Vaya... Vaya... Si es Paige

A lo que yo contesté con ironía:

\- Vaya... Vaya... Pero si es el menos idiota del grupo de idiotas

Eso hizo aumentar su sonrisa y él continuó tenía un toque de nerviosismo en su voz pero era apenas perceptible:

\- Verás... ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir alguna vez? Ya sabes tú y yo en una cita...

Escuché el jadeo común de mis amigas y no sé porque tenía ganas de decir que sí pero no quiero confiar en él me asusta lo que me hace sentir, me asusta que me guste y me rompa el corazón, así que contesté:

\- Cuando esté loca de atar iré a una cita contigo

Escuché como una de mis amigas se daba una palmada en la frente y cuando dije eso enseguida me sentí culpable porque en sus ojos me pareció ver un destello de decepción y ví como su sonrisa se borró por un instante. después de un silencio incómodo él se aclaró la garganta y dijo como si nada hubiera pasado aunque notaba algo en su voz... Como si estuviera entrecortada:

\- Cambiando de tema vendrás al partido...

Negué con la cabeza y dije simplemente:

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer como... Ir al dentista a que me arranque una muela

Su sonrisa arrogante volvió y me dijo mientras daba un paso hacía mí:

\- Hacemos una cosa... Ven a ver el partido y si ganamos vas a ir a una cita conmigo donde yo quiera

Di un paso hacía delante acercandome más a él y dije:

\- Tal vez soy "la rarita del chelo" como me a apodado Kate "Para que personalidad e inteligencia si tengo al 90% de la población masculina deseando acostarse conmigo" Argent... Pero no soy tonta sé que nunca habéis perdido un partido... Iré a una cita contigo si los ganáis y marcas la última canasta del partido

Su sonrisa cambió a una sonrisa alegre y su mirada se iluminó y me dijo tendiendome su mano:

\- ¿Trato hecho?

Yo le estreché la mano y me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío:

\- Trato hecho.

Entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla justo al lado de la comisura de los labios, dejando a mi y a mis amigas en estado de shock

* * *

El partido avanzó con lentitud, me encontraba en las gradas sentada en primera fila justo detrás de los banquillos de los jugadores de nuestro equipo. Quedaban menos de dos minutos para que se acabará el tiempo y los dos equipos iban empatados. Él entrenador del otro equipo un tiempo muerto para hacer unos cambios en su equipo. Entonces Derek se acercó a mi y dijo:

\- Si meto la última canasta del partido irás a una cita conmigo. ¿No?

Yo asentí con una sonrisa irónica y dije como si fuera obvio:

\- Ese es el trato...

Él sonrió de lado y dijo arrogantemente y pasandose la lengua por sus labios:

\- ¿No hay un beso de buena suerte?

El aire parecía no querer salir de mis pulmones notaba como algo revoloteaba en mi estómago así que para recuperar el control le pregunté con una mirada divertida:

\- ¿Quieres un beso?

Él me miró con sorpresa y le dije:

\- Si metes un doble iré a una cita contigo, cuando tú quieras donde tú quieras... Si metes un triple te daré un beso

Y él terminó con diversión:

\- Delante de toda esta gente.

Yo tragué saliva pero asentí y él sonrió arrogante, demasiado confiado la verdad como si supiera que iba a conseguir hacer las canastas y se fue corriendo no sin antes girarse y guiñarme un ojo cosa que provocó que me mordiera el labio .

Derek lanzó la pelota y la encestó... Ha marcado un triple... Que había hecho ahora... Tendría que besarle... Digo quiero besarle, Dios me muero por besarle... Pero no quiero tener mi primer beso delante de todo el mundo... Y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, Derek cogió el rebote y volvió a encestar... Un doble... Estoy muerta...

Todo el equipo y varias personas del público se acercaron a Derek eufóricos. Yo me levanté con paso inseguro y empecé a pasar en medio de la gente al final después de varios tropezones y empujones me encontré frente a Derek. Las rodillas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban. Él sonrió ladeadamente como diciendome ¿Te estás echando atrás? Y lo hice sin más. Lo cogí con fuerza por la camiseta y sin pensarlo ni una vez más choqué sus labios contra los míos.

 _ **Derek P.O.V:**_

Noté como ella tiraba de mi y provocaba que mis labios chocarán contra los suyos con fuerza, escuché un grito ahogado de sorpresa colectivo y la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando le devolví el beso con igual o más fuerza. El deseo, la lujuria y la tensión eran palpables en el aire, no hacía falta ser un hombre lobo para captarlos. Podías sentirlo desde la otra punta del gimnasio... No... ¡Se sentía desde la otra punta del instituto!

Yo hubiera seguido así horas pero ella se separó y me dijo en un susurro como si no quisiera que nadie lo supiera:

\- Mañana a las 19.30 estaré en tu casa...

Y salió corriendo del gimnasio dejandonos a todos mudos de la impresión.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente:_

 ** _Paige P.O.V:_**

Me dirigía con nerviosismo hacia la residencia Hale. Subí las escaleras del porche y toqué la puerto con cuidando rezando para que no me escucharan tocar a la puerta e irme de allí. Pero la puerta se abrió lentamente y la verdad una pequeña parte de mi se alegraba de que me hubieran oído tocar a la puerta, cuando me dí cuenta había un joven alto de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Lo había visto un par de veces en el instituto, sé que no es alumno pero siempre que lo veo esta junto a Derek. Me aclaré la garganta con nerviosismo y pregunté con la voz insegura mientras me mordía el labio inferior:

\- ¿Está Derek?

Él sonrió con picardia y gritó:

\- ¡Derek aquí hay una chica demasiado guapa para ser tu novia que pregunta por ti! Por cierto mi nombre es Peter, Peter Hale. Soy el tío de Derek...

Iba a presentarme pero Derek llegó corriendo y mientras le daba un empujón juguetón a Peter dijo:

\- Cierra el hocico... Idiota

Sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír de como Peter empezó a decirle como medio molesto aunque en su mirada se percibía un toque de diversión:

\- Te molesta porque sabes que es verdad...

Derek sonrió y negó con la cabeza como si fuera un caso perdido y me dijo indicando con la cabeza el interior de la casa:

\- Hey Paige... ¿Porque no pasas? Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas...

Yo asentí y le seguí mientras andaba por su casa me sentía nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que ese lugar era reconfortante y seguro. Cuando llegué al salón me encontré con una niña de unos ocho años, su pelo era castaño oscuro y liso. Me la quedé mirando y ella me preguntó con curiosidad:

\- ¿Quién eres?

Yo contesté:

\- Me llamo Paige y tu eres...

Ella contestó:

\- Mi nombre es Cora... ¿Y tú que haces en mi casa?

Sin saber que responder en ese momento me mordí el labio inferior y antes de que dijera algo Derek intervinó:

\- A venido a verme...

Entonces un voz de mujer sonó detrás mío:

\- Derek ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Derek contestó señalandome con la mano:

\- Ella es Paige, mamá

Yo sonreí y dije:

\- Encantada señora Hale...

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio dos besos en las mejillas y dijo:

\- Llamame Talia, señora Hale me hace sentir tan vieja...

Entonces una joven bajó por las escaleras, era Laura Hale la hermana mayor de Derek está en tercer año al verme sonrió:

\- Vaya... Si es la chica del gimnasio

Peter se acercó y preguntó:

\- ¿La chica del gimnasio?

Yo tragué saliva nerviosa y notaba como el rubor se amontonaba en mis mejillas ardientes y Derek empezó a advertir a su hermana:

\- Laura... Callate... No digas nada

Peter sonrió divertido y dijo:

\- Derek no quiere que lo digas... Así que... Ahora estás obligada a decirlo...

Laura dijo:

\- Esta chica después de que el partido terminara, justo en medio de la pista y en medio de la multitud...

Derek rogó:

\- Laura... Por favor no...

Laura sonrió y continuó conteniendo la risa:

\- Cogió a Derek por la camiseta y chocó sus labios contra los suyos y estuvieron comiendose los morros y metiendose la lengua por la garganta durante varios minutos

Observé a Derek por el rabillo del ojo y vi una imagen que nunca imaginé que vería. Estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado tanto o más que yo. Talia nos miró a ambos y dijo anticipandose a su hijo:

\- No

Derek suspiró y dijo:

\- Pero mamá...

Talia contestó a esa réplica:

\- Nada de peros... Por muy adorable que me parezca que por fin tengas una amiga o novia...

Peter la interrumpió:

\- Que no sea una idiota como tus amigos o esa Kate Argent...

Talia fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y dijo:

\- Como iba diciendo... Pero prometiste cuidar de Cora, ella puede ayudarte a cuidar de tu hermana pero tendréis que salir otro día... Sabes que tengo que irme y que no puedo cancelarlo, Laura tendrá que salir y no voy a dejar a mi pequeña con Peter... Nos vemos mañana...

Se despidió de Derek con un beso en su frente, a Cora le dio un beso en la coronilla y Laura un beso en la mejilla y se giró hacia mi sonriendome con dulcura y me dijo

Ha sido un placer conocerte, Paige

A lo que yo contesté:

\- Igualmente señora Hale digo... Ermmm Talia...

Al escuchar eso sonriócon aprovación y se empezó dirigir hacía la puerta. Justo cuando Talia cerró la puerta, Derek miró a Peter suplicante pero antes de que su sobrino pudiera decirle algo Peter dijo:

\- Lo siento, por mucho que me gustaría hacer de canguro de esta cria estoy ocupado...

Derek negó con la cabeza y dijo:

\- Como vas a estar ocupado si no haces nada de provecho...

A lo que Peter contestó divertido:

\- Por ese comentario tan ofensivo... Me voy de aquí...

Mientras Peter se iba, Laura dijo:

\- Yo lo haré... Yo cuidaré de Cora

Derek extrañado preguntó:

\- ¿Que quieres Laura?

Laura nos rodeó a ambos con los brazos y dijo:

\- Nada es solo que quiero que mi hermanito y su novia pasen un buen rato juntos y a solas...

Noté como el rubor volvía a subir a las mejillas pero añadió con rapidez:

\- A parte de veinte dolares y que cuides de Cora este sábado noche...

Y Cora añadió:

\- Y a mi me darás 10 dolares y mantendré la boca cerrada sobre tu escapada con Paige

Derek se quejó:

\- No tengo ni un duro...

Entonces Laura dijo:

\- Que pena... Parece ser que vosotros dos os quedaréis en casa...

Y no sé porque mi mano se movió inconscientemente hacia mi cartera y saqué treinta dolares y dije:

\- Tened aquí los treinta dolares pero no se lo digáis a nadie...

Ellas sonrieron y cogieron el dinero. Y salimos de la casa de Derek, él me miraba con una sonrisa y dijo:

\- Parece que al final la apuesta no solo la gané yo...

Yo dije cortante aunque sonreía nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo:

\- Callate, Derek

 _ **Derek P.O.V:**_

Cogí su mano y la guié con cuidado a través de ese bosque que conocía como la palma de mi mano, justo cuando estabamos en frente de la subida de la vieja destilería abandonada ella paró en seco y me preguntó curiosa:

\- ¿Donde vamos?

Yo reí y le contesté:

\- Allí más adelante hay una destilería abandonada

Ella río nerviosamente y dijo un tanto insegura y al mismo tiempo un poco desconfiada:

\- Pues no es un sitio muy común para una cita... Empiezo a creer que tienes otra intenciones...

Dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada y acabé por ella:

\- Como... ¿Violarte?

Ella sonrió con diversión y yo acerqué mis labios a su oreja y le susurré:

\- Si quisiera sexo... No tendría que violarte, porque sé que en el fondo quieres y te gustaría...

Noté como se estremecía a medida que mi aliento chocaba contra su su piel y su oreja, noté como contenía el aliento y su corazón le iba tan rápido como a mí. Entonces tomé su mano y le pregunté temeroso:

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Dios! Creo que ese gesto es mi debilidad, cada vez que hace eso siento nudos en mi estómago que se hacen y se deshacen a gran velocidad. Me he fijado que lo hace con regularidad, lo hace cuando está nerviosa, insegura, incómoda, triste, concentrada y mi preferido... cuando contiene el deseo, la lujuria. Cuando lo hace a modo de autocontrol.

Finalmente asintió y empezó a caminar delante mío con cuidado sosteniendomi mano con fuerza.

 _ **Paige P.O.V:**_

Nos encontrabamos delante la destilería su mano se desprendió de la mía noté el frío en ella, la añoraba. Él me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera yo lo seguí con cautela, cuando entré dentro de la destilería, no veí a Derek por ningún lado, empecé a buscarlo por todos lados con la mirada, cuando de repente sentí su respiración contra mi nuca estaba entrecortada, me giré y me quedé cara a cara con él. Su mirada atrapó la mía y yo dejé que me atrapara. Tragué saliva y pregunté conteniendo el aliento:

\- ¿Por que me has traído a este lugar?

Él sonrió y dijo en apenas un susurro:

\- ¿Por que crees que te he traído aquí?

A lo que yo contesté con timidez:

\- Está oscuro, solitario, tranquilo y...

Pero él me interrumpió:

\- ¿Por que no me preguntas lo que verdaderamente quieres saber?

Yo miré al suelo mientras asentía y pregunté con cuidado:

\- ¿Has traído a muchas chicas aquí?

Él me dijo susurrando como si hubiera alguien escuchando lo que decimos:

\- Nunca he traído a nadie aquí... Vengo aquí siempre que necesito estar solo, pensar y aclararme las ideas, he venido mucho esta semana

Sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír y le dije:

\- Si... Sé lo que sientes...

Entonces me dijo sonriendo nerviosamente:

\- La verdad nunca he estado con una chica...

Yo pregunté curiosa pero al mismo tiempo cohibida:

\- Te refieres a que nunca has...

A lo que él me contestó:

\- Nunca... Ni tan solos había besado a una hasta ya sabes... Anoche cuando tu me besaste... Es decir e ido a un par de citas con chicas pero nunca las he besado... Porque... Como dices tú tal vez sea arrogante, prepotente, insoportable y el menos idiota del grupo de idiotas pero aún así sé que jugar con los sentimientos de una persona está mal...

Su respuesta me dejó paralizada no sabía que decir o que hacer. Este chico, Derek Hale había entrado en mi vida hace menos de una semana y la había puesto patas arriba. Me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, me hace hacer locuras que nunca haría como estar en un destilería abandonada al anochecer o besar a alguien en medio de una multitud, había despertado sentimientos en mi que ni yo misma sabía que existían. Este idiota me gustaba... Ante ese pensamiento me mordí el labio inferior. Entonces le escuché decir:

-¡Oh Dios mío! Vas acabar conmigo...

De repente sentí sus manos en mis mejillas y atrajó mi cara hacia su cara y junto sus labios con los míos en un beso necesitado, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar me quedé allí quieta estática. Separó sus labios tan rápido como los juntó, se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración y me dijo:

\- Me gustas Paige, me gustas mucho. Merobas el sueño todas y cada unas de las noches desde que te conozco, siempre ocupas mis pensamientos. Me vuelve loco la manera en la que no te gusté al principio, me vuelve loco tu inteligencia, la manera en la que te muerdes el labio cuando estás nerviosa, insegura, concentrada o cuando contienes el deseo, la lujuria. Me vuelves loco toda tú, si estás cerca de mí siento que la cordura se aleja de mi por segundos pero si te alejas de mi siento que pierdo la cabeza... Siento que eres mi ancla que eres lo que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra, eres lo que evita que estallé de ira o de miedo y pierda totalmente mi cordura... Lo curioso es que algo que me vuelve summamente loco es lo que me mantiene atado a la cordura con los pies en el suelo...

Lo miré totalmente ruborizada la verdad si me hubieran dicho hace dos semanas que me gustaría Derek Hale, que nos habríamos besado dos veces y que yo le gustaría a él... Le hubiero tomado por loco pero hoy es hoy. Mis sentimientos han cambiado, han evolucionado... Y esta sensación que a la vez me mata también me hace más fuerte y me hace sentir tan bien, tan viva...

Así que le digo yo también:

\- Derek tu también me vuelves loca... Estás ahí dentro de mi cabeza y parece que has venido para quedarte porque no logro sacarte de allí... Has hecho florecer sentimientos insospechados en mi interior... Nunca me había sentido así... Nunca me había gustado nadie al menos no como me gustas tú... Y me asusta que me hagas sentir estos nudos que se hacen y se deshacen en mi interior...

Él me miró con intensidad sus pupilas estaban dilatadashasta el punto que sus ojos parecían color negro y estoy cien por cien segura de que las mías también lo estaban pero no me importaba, no en ese instante. Entonces él dijo con la voz grave y profunda:

\- Entonces esto termina aquí...

Él pusó la mano en mi mejillas enterrando parte de su dedos en mi pelo y la otra mano la puso en mi cuello y me besó. Este beso fue distinto, no fue como el primero que fue con fuerza, impulso y delante de todo el mundo; no fue como el segundo ese fue desesperado y corto, demasiado corto. este fue largo lento, explorabamos nuestras bocas sin prisas porque si sabíamos que si el beso se terminaba nos podíamos volver a besar de nuevo y explorar de nuevo, todos y cada uno de los lugaros ocultos en nuestras bocas.

Entonces él se empezó a separar con lentitud provocando que yo gruñera a modo de desaprovación y me dijo en un susurro:

\- Paige, me permites esta oportunidad...

Yo solamente asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y le dije:

\- Si te la permito... Pero con una condición

Él interrogante me miró y yo continué:

\- Quiero que cuando te deje de gustar me lo digas... No quiero que sigas conmigo por pena

Él me miró intensamente y susurró a medida que se acercaba a mis labios:

\- Te lo prometo...

Y nuestros labios se juntaron una vez más.

* * *

 _Vuelta al presente (Al 2015):_

 ** _Nadie P.O.V:_**

Derek se levantó del sueloy se secó la única lágrima cristalina que había caído de sus ojos. Volvió donde se encontraba Braeden y ella al verle le gritó:

\- ¿¡Se puede saber donde has estado!?

Él solamente bajó su mirada y dijo:

\- Lo siento...

Ella furiosa le continuó gritando:

\- ¿¡Que lo sientes!? ¡Coges y te vas sin decir nada todo el día y lo único que dices es que lo sientes! ¡Creo que me merezco una puñetera explicación!

Derek negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

\- No puedo dartela... No aún... Pero confía en mi

Entonces ella con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

\- Si no me lodices... Será mejor que dejemoslo aquí

Derek alzó un poco la voz:

\- ¡Solo te pido que confíes en mi!

Braeden lo miró con indiferencia y le dijo:

\- Pues no lo hago...

Cogió su moto situada en el remolque del coche y se fue. Derek observó como se iba alejando de él y lo que más le sorprendió es que no le dolía en absoluto. Se subió a la camioneta y se empezó a dirigir a Beacon Hills ya era libre para volver allí

 **¡FIIIN!**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba este m***** oneshot espero que os haya os gustado y que no lo mandéis a la mierda... Al menos no aún :) Bueno ya nos leemos gente espero que no os hayan dadomuchas aracadas y siento las faltas de ortografía ya nos leeremos... Os amoadoroo  
**


End file.
